Honest Review - OTTO Motives
Plot 0.16: Looks like Argit's already working with Kevin at, what, twelve? And Argit looks like some monstrous mutant rodent thing. 0.30 - Story begins to unfold. OTTO is creepy robot guy who used to be their boss. Bet he wants revenge on Kevin. 1.06 - Argit's race is high tech? (So he is, so he is) 1.23 - Other way round...OTTO betrays them... 2.47 - Rook, your attempts at humour end up being hilarious because we can mock them. 3.16 - Smoothies power cars. If that worked in reality, petrol would be preety much 90% cheaper. 3.48 - They creep me out. 3.54 - A Sevenseven cameo at the least expected point. Wow. And gets a mini-him. Creepy prospect. *thinks of a race of androids* 4.26 - Why looky there! Kevin, you should have smashed into him harder and killed Argit, but that wouldn't be good in a TV-Y7 series, right? 5.48 - This tops the list of excuses. 7.36 - Gunfire only hits comm. Should have hit Argit. 8.34 - stfu Argit 8.39 - Nice work, Tetramands! 8.53 - I heap all my praise on you now...DOUBLE 9.47 - Uh...not good way to make friends. 9.51 - I am Argit, total beach who betrays people just like fellow beach yet enemy, OTTO. 10.53 - Should have put four Infinity Gems. Still... 11.19 - Remember, Warlord, next time, four metres! 12.01 - Now they're seriously creepy. ''' '''12.38 - Now if only Khoros' guards were as wonderful as Heimdall 12.51 - Made of money. Please, just give it to me... 12.55 - Argit, how the fuq did you get my car keys? 13.18 - And you forgot the epic aliens, Kevin? 13.58 - Or really awesome ship with WEAPONS. 14.07 - You had to, Argit. 14.16 - See, Kevin's smarter than you, Rook. 14.44 - THE MONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY 15.05 - You copying Ben is horrible. ''' '''15.21 - Robo design 101: Never copy Transformers. 15.59 - OTTO: Now this is...TRANSFORMERS! Now, am I Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, or- OTTO is no more...TRANSFORMERS IS NOW WHAT I AM! 16.02 - And now you feel guilty, Argit? ''' '''16.06 - Now you copy Usain Bolt. For a genius robot, you have no idea about copyright, do you? 16.31 - There are doors. No nned to show off acrobatics while getting smashed by Transformer. 16.56 - See, Kevin, epic aliens. 17.00 - Oh. Or, brainy frog. 17.13 - Or, Transformer, to weaken him even more? 18.22 - GREY MATTER!!!!!! Or ugly Upgrade. Gah. 18.53 - Ben is going to end up buying Transformers toys from Hasbro. 18.56 - Why 11? 19.25 - IN THE NUTS! 19.56 - Is that an air-conditioner? 20.01 - Yes. If I didn't, it would be Tranformers: The Animated Series 2 20.39 - Mind...shattered. 20.48 - Make that two. 21.48 - Wait, Kevin, where's your car? 21.50 - That joke...was that a joke? Ratings Verdict: Pretty average episode, above average in not so cliched jokes and plot. Rating: B+ Category:BTFF Honest Trailers Category:Maximus Loo2012 Category:Episodes Category:ML14